Cuando lo conocí a él
by Fandi
Summary: Isabella Swan tiene como propósito aprender francés y se ha inscrito en un curso donde conocerá a un Edward que la dejará cautivada con una brillante sonrisa y la hará caer en un mundo que no conocía
1. Chapter 1

_**CUANDO LO CONOCÍ**_

**Capítulo 1: La Chica nueva**

**BELLA's POV**

Un nuevo comienzo… No es así, como si fuera la gran hazaña pero me he propuesto aprender francés y hoy es mi primera clase. No he sido nunca de las personas que se les facilita socializar o hacer amigos rápidamente y mucho menos si tengo que demostrar ante otras 14 personas lo "buena" que soy para los idiomas pero no hay nada que hacer ya, ¡prepárate Bella, aquí vamos!

Estaba caminando muy despacio con mis audífonos puestos al máximo volumen; entre menos me relacionara con el mundo, mejor, además que me ayuda a aplacar mis nervios por ésta clase. ¿Quién no lo estaría al ir a un curso donde no conoces a nadie y casi que todos los demás si se conocen? Supongo que cualquier persona, pero hoy esa situación me pertenece a mí. Isabella Swan.

Tomé el autobús al que milagrosamente llegué con buen tiempo y no tuve que correr para alcanzarlo. Voy sentada junto a la ventana, en realidad no le estaba prestando atención a nada, mi cabeza no se puede concentrar en lo más mínimo y eso no es para nada bueno cuando vas para una clase donde ocupas concentrarte y permanecer atenta en todo momento. Comúnmente soy una persona que obtiene buenas calificaciones y que las materias no la asustan con facilidad pero hoy mi fuerza se ha quedado dormida y al parecer ella sí que está completamente en contra de aprender un nuevo idioma a pesar de que ahora sea una de las cosas más necesarias para poder aspirar a un mejor futuro, de acuerdo eso ni yo me lo creo… pero tampoco necesito ser tan pesimista, no justo ahora.

Es momento de bajar del autobús, lo que quiere decir que me encuentro un paso más cerca de tener que entrar a esa clase donde me tendré que presentar: mi nombre, mis gustos, dónde vivo, si tengo novio y acceder a cualquiera de las preguntas que mis queridos nuevos compañeros me hagan, aún estoy a tiempo para devolverme. Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención de nadie y saber que voy en camino a serlo aunque sea por apenas unos minutos no es una de las mejores ideas que pueden cruzar por mi cabeza ahora.

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba frente al Centro de Idiomas de Forks un pequeño edificio que a partir de hoy me verá una vez por semana y que dudo que me logre dar aunque sea una alegría, en este curso presentaré exámenes como en cualquier otro pero aquí se destaca por ser estricto y sus estudiantes deben mantener el renombre o la costumbre de que todos salgan hablando un nivel bastante competitivo, pero aun creo que este lugar es incapaz de lograr milagros. Al presentar mi identificación me guiaron a la clase, fui la primera en llegar lo cual me sorprendió, todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora lo hice con mucha paciencia esperando llegar a mi clase justo a tiempo pero, llegué faltando quince minutos para dar inicio a la clase, ahí me di cuenta que el tiempo es un traidor.

Varios jóvenes llegaron pero no es como si quisiera entablar una conversación con alguno de ellos, definitivamente ¡NO! Esos fueron los quince minutos más largos que he pasado, sentirme observada por cada uno de los que me rodeaban no se volvió la más agradable bienvenida, pero para mi gracia o desgracia ya es hora de entrar a la clase, mi profesor ya se encuentra adentro y al mal paso, darle prisa. Fui la primera en entrar y como es típico de mí me senté en el fondo de la fila, varios muchachos y muchachas entraron, tenían caras simpáticas pero todos eran muy buenos amigos como para admitirme con ellos, no es como si lo quisiera pero hay que admitirlo sentirse ignorado tampoco es una de las mejores sensaciones.

Mi profesor comenzó a tomar la lista para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran mientras que nos pedía que formáramos un círculo con las sillas ahí me di cuenta que se aproximaba la hora de las presentaciones, por dicha mi nombre se encuentra a la mitad de la lista y eso asegura que no seré por nada del mundo una de las primeras.

No le presto atención a ninguna de las presentaciones, luego de oír el nombre es como si todo lo demás no tuviera gran importancia, hasta que un chico apareció en la puerta con una leve sonrisa torcida que me sacó de un salto de todos mis vagos pensamientos filosóficos. Llevaba su cabello un poco largo y desordenado, era un día frío y llevaba puesta una jacket oscura, jeans y tennis, algo informal pero le quedaba bien, el chico tenía buen gusto para vestir. Creo que el profesor le dio la bienvenida en un tono algo sarcástico, creo que no es la primera vez ni la última que llega tarde. Desvié mi mirada de él, creo que ya lo había visto demasiado, sino es que ya estaba babeando, me sobresalté al sentir que se sentó a mi lado, ¡rayos! Este chico huele bien, podría drogarme fácilmente con su perfume. Los demás siguieron con sus presentaciones pero al parecer ni a él ni a mí nos interesaban, me tocó suavemente el hombro para que lo mirara en un susurro se presentó

―Hola, mi nombre es Edward ¿y el tuyo chica nueva?

**EDWARD's POV**

Al igual que con todas mis clases, iba tarde, considerablemente tarde, la ventaja era que mi profesor ya se acostumbró y sabe que soy un caso perdido, de todos modos no es extraño en lo más mínimo para mis compañeros de ese curso al que aun no sé cuál es el motivo por el que sigo yendo.

Estando frente al edificio ni siquiera me digno a acelerar el paso, llegaré como siempre, tarde, no hay porqué correr, ni siquiera una chica bonita en mi salón para sorprender, bien como es costumbre debo entrar. Pon tú mejor cara de chico bueno Edward.

Como ya es típico en mí, toqué la puerta anunciando mi llegada; el profe me saludó de una manera bien sarcástica pero en ese momento eso era lo que tenía menos importancia, había una chica nueva en mi clase se le notaba en la cara que estaba nerviosa y que no estaba prestando mucha atención a las presentaciones que mis otros compañeros estaban haciendo, así que no tuve que pensarlo mucho para decidir sentarme a su lado.

Noté como su cuerpo se tensó levemente al sentir que tomé la silla que se encontraba a su lado, pero no sé cómo hizo para no voltearse, apenas un leve movimiento fue lo que hizo con su cuerpo, nunca había visto a una chica tan tímida como ella, parecía como si deseara pasar desapercibida ante la vista de los demás pero lo siento chica nueva ahora estás entre mis ojos.

No aguantaba más, sé que no le está prestando atención a los demás así que voy a tener que aprovechar eso, le toqué suavemente su hombro y me miró con una leve cara de ¿asombro? Y sin pensar le dije.

―Hola, mi nombre es Edward ¿y el tuyo chica nueva?

**BELLA's POV**

No encontraba mi voz ¿A dónde mierdas se había ido mi voz justo ahora cuando un chico me habla? cuando por fin la encontré, le contesté.

―Soy Isabella pero dime Bella, prefiero que me llamen así…

De acuerdo no fue la mejor presentación que haya habido en el mundo pero al menos pronuncié mi nombre, y me di cuenta de algo más. Un "pequeño" gran detalle… tiene unos ojos hermosos, podría perderme en ellos con mucha facilidad así que como nota mental cuando le hables no lo mires directamente a los ojos Bella ¡NUNCA!

Las presentaciones ni las sentí, mucho menos la clase misma, estaba más que concentrada viendo al chico Edward y cada uno de sus movimientos quizás es algo exagerado pero debo admitir que entre este chico y el francés, lo prefiero a él. Sin darme cuenta la clase se acabó. En qué momento escribí en mi cuaderno la tarea que nos habían dejado sigue siendo desconocido para mí no puedo creer lo absorta que me encontraba en él.

**EDWARD's POV**

La clase por primera vez se fue volando, el tiempo en definitiva es un traidor, estaba disfrutando demasiado ver como Bella me observaba sigilosamente durante toda la clase, pude notar como veía mis manos al escribir, y cuando mi cabeza se giraba en alguna otra dirección que no fuera el frente ella aprovechaba y veía mi cabello al parecer le gustaba ver lo desordenado que lo tengo o al menos eso me parece a mí, es increíble que conozca a una linda chica sin tener siquiera que salir a buscarla.

Ahora debo aprovechar y conseguir su número antes que se vaya y tenga que esperar hasta la siguiente semana para volver a verla. Me encaminé hacia ella hasta que alguien a mis espaldas me llamó. ¡Mierda! No era nada más ni nada menos que el profesor para darme nuevamente una de sus charlas sobre la puntualidad y no sé qué mierdas más pero justo hoy esta charla la odié con toda mi alma. Mientras el profesor hablaba y hablaba giré mi rostro apenas para verla irse sola y darme cuenta que no era muy alta ni baja y que tiene un hermoso cuerpo y un cabello que caía suavemente en ondas por su espalda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Una Semana Pensando En Él**

**BELLA's POV**

Tengo 17 años, por tanto, asisto al Forks High School, el instituto de la ciudad de Forks, tengo buenos amigos a los que frecuento y siempre están ahí para acompañarme en mis clases o recesos, todos los días me siento al almuerzo con ellos y hablamos sobre trivialidades o alguna que otra broma o tarea que alguien olvidó realizar, pero hoy no… es lunes, pero ese no es el motivo principal para mi distracción que supongo ya todos notaron, pero debo admitir que todo el fin de semana y hasta el momento solo me he dedicado a pensar en Edward, cómo es posible que ni siquiera sé su apellido y ya lo traigo todo el día pegado a mi cabeza. Mi mejor amiga Alice ya anda sospechando algo y es que tampoco soy muy buena disimulando mi cara de tonta al pensar en ese chico.

En ese momento llegó Jasper, el casi novio de mi amiga Alice con una gran noticia. Había llegado un chico nuevo al otro salón, lo que era un poco extraño debido a lo avanzado que ya iba el curso pero cada quien con su trama e historia. Al parecer el chico era apuesto o demasiado arrogante debido a que en un decir amén todas las chicas del curso estaban detrás de él, por dicha nunca he sido de esas mujeres que andan detrás de los chicos como un tipo de club de admiradoras barato; así que preferí ir a caminar por ahí con Alice que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de interrogarme por quién eran mis grandes suspiros. La verdad es que me dejó fuera de base al mencionar los suspiros pero me conozco y sé que soy muy capaz de hacer eso sin tener la más mínima conciencia. A ella le tengo demasiada confianza así que le conté con lujo de detalles sobre como me había quedado pensando más de lo necesario en ese chico llamado Edward, incluso le comenté un poco sobre el regaño que le dieron al final de la clase. Entre broma y broma pasamos hablando sobre él toda la tarde y Alice no perdía oportunidad en molestarme con el "Chico misterioso" como recientemente lo había bautizado.

**EDWARD's POV**

Es lunes, día de levantarse temprano, aun si no tienes el más mínimo ánimo de hacerlo y mucho menos cuando sabes que tienes que ir a un nuevo instituto donde tienes que empezar de cero con amigos o amigas las cuales dudo encontrar gracias a mi fama de rompecorazones. Pero lo mejor de todo es que voy a llamar más la atención debido a pasarme a estas alturas del curso pero ahora no me queda más remedio que hacerlo mudarse de casa no suele ser lo mejor del mundo.

Llegué al instituto muy rápido, y al parecer ya muchos sabían sobre mi llegada lo que me impidió bajarme de mi auto en paz –un Volvo plateado- ya que me esperaba una gran bienvenida llena de presentaciones con personas a las cuales seguramente nunca les hablaré de nuevo. Me sorprendió ver a un chico que se encontraba entre la multitud de chicas que se fue apenas confirmó que yo era el chico nuevo de la clase, a lo que pude escuchar creo que se llama Jasper o algo similar, y por lo que pregunte él pertenece a la otra clase pero no indague más de todas formas soy el chico nuevo.

Un grupo de chicas me dieron una especie de "tour" por el instituto se los hubiera agradecido si ni fuera porque eran casi 20 chicas a mi lado sin exagerar al parecer aquí las chicas eran muy lanzadas o al menos eso era lo que me hacían pensar justo ahora, cuando pasamos por el patio vi a dos chicas que caminaban como si nada pasara a su alrededor en verdad que las envidié se iban divirtiendo sobre todo una de ellas que era de cabello corto porque la otra iba caminando como algo frenada y su risa no era tan sonora como la de su compañera fue gracioso verla e incluso que ante tal bullicio a su alrededor no se volteara, ese detalle me hizo recordar nuevamente a Isabella, mi querida Bella es extraño pero no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza en este fin de semana y nunca me creí demasiado curioso con una chica pero con ella la curiosidad por saber más de ella me estaba matando.

Al final de todo el recorrido -que fue muy largo y cansado- me mostraron mi clase así que entré como si nada pasara, para mi alegría la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban en otra clase y ahí me di cuenta que habían cinco clases más así que si Jasper pertenecía a la "otra" clase no sería una tarea muy sencilla encontrarlo, pero bueno puedo sobrevivir a un día sin amigos porque amigas interesadas ya me sobraban y a montones, las clases fueron muy normales y por qué no admitirlo aburridas, me sentí salvado por el receso de la tarde, me di cuenta que la mayoría de los chicos se quedaban frente a las aulas y no iban a caminar por las afueras del edificio así que pensé que sería un buen momento para ir a recorrer por mi cuenta, salí por una de las tantas puertas que daban al patio y vi a dos chicas que platicaban muy animadamente mientras caminaban, iban muy delante de mi como para alcanzar a escuchar su conversación pero las reconocí fácilmente eran las chicas que había visto durante mi "tour" la chica del cabello corto iba riendo con la que llevaba una cola que no era ni muy alta ni muy baja apenas era para recoger su cabello, ahora reía un poco más fuerte y no se veía tan tensa como antes pero aun así ante algunos comentarios se quedaba seria o simplemente empujaba a su amiga, era muy divertido verlas en esa escena. La chica de la cola miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo de regresar al edificio pues era hora de ir al último bloque de clases del día lo que me devolvió de una manera poco agradable a mi realidad.

El último bloque fue el que por dicha menos sentí estaba más distraído en recordar a las divertidas chicas que caminaban durante el receso y al escuchar el timbre de salida me sentí muy aliviado el primer día había acabado sin mayores problemas ni preocupaciones, al contrario me encontré con varias escenas muy divertidas.

**BELLA's POV**

Por fin la hora de salida, ya estaba cansada de seguir escuchando la clase de ciencia que para ser honesta nunca ha sido lo que más me gusta, Alice ya había olvidado un poco sus ganas de molestarme con aquel chico que definitivamente ya le gasto hasta el nombre. Llegamos a su auto, un lujoso Porsche de un chillante color amarillo, colocamos nuestros bolsos en el asiento trasero y ella salió del parqueo del instituto aunque le llamó la atención ver un Volvo saliendo al mismo tiempo, nunca lo habíamos visto, pero no le prestó mayor importancia, al final todos tienen un auto menos yo y que cualquiera de los chicos del instituto lo haya cambiado no seria la mayor noticia del año.

Alice y yo ya estábamos muy cansadas como para seguir hablando por lo que encendimos la radio y armamos un pequeño karaoke improvisado. Nuestras voces unidas no suenan para nada mal, cuando me di cuenta ya nos encontrábamos frente a mi casa me despedí de Alice y rápidamente abrí la puerta para dejarme caer por un momento en el sofá. Cerré los ojos y cuando me di cuenta era hora de comenzar a preparar mi cena y la de Charlie también, creo que algo me mencionó que llegaría temprano a cenar y quiero prepararle algo bueno, no muy elaborado pero bueno.

Acababa de terminar de preparar la cena cuando escuché que la puerta se abría y sin duda era Charlie que sin quitarse su uniforme de la policía se sentó de inmediato a la mesa esperando a que le sirviera su cena, como es común cenamos en silencio compartiendo solo la información sobre nuestros días, se siente muy bien poder permanecer en un silencio que no es incómodo con tu padre, Charlie se ofreció a lavar los platos así que me dirigí a mi habitación para hacer la poca tarea que nos habían dejado ese día, estaba cansada y prefería acostarme temprano.

**EDWARD's POV**

Salí deprisa, mi auto es como el lugar perfecto de descanso, no tengo motivos para llegar temprano a mi casa pero la verdad prefiero quedarme sentado en mi habitación escuchando mi gran colección de discos que no sé en qué momento se formó. Estaba tan distraído pensando en lo que iba a llegar a hacer que no me di cuenta que un brillante Porsche amarillo iba saliendo del parqueo en ese justo momento, era el auto más lujoso que había visto hasta el momento.

Maneje como de costumbre hasta mi casa. Era seguro que mi padre no se encontraba en casa, su nombre es Carlise y es un médico de mucho renombre, era el director del Hospital General de Forks, esto le exigía gran parte de su tiempo. Mi madre Esme se encontraba en un viaje de negocios pero no recuerdo bien ni a donde fue, mi casa es bastante espaciosa y por qué no decirlo se puede considerar lujosa. Mi cuarto tiene una gran ventana que deja una vista para nada envidiable del bosque que se encuentra justo detrás de mi casa, al lado de mi habitación hay un pequeño salón donde se encuentra una de mis mayores pasiones que muy pocas personas me creen, mi amado piano y mi mayor confidente.

Estaba bastante aburrido y no tenía mucha hambre por ahora con una galleta me bastaría. No tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de hacer las tareas que me dejaron en el instituto pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer, encendí mi computadora y en menos de treinta minutos ya tenía mi cuestionario resuelto, bajé a la sala de estar para ver la televisión sabiendo que dentro de unos momentos seguramente me quedaría dormido, pero debo prevenir levantarme tarde mañana así que dejé puesta la alarma en mi celular.

**BELLA's POV**

Sin darme cuenta ya era viernes, cuando se fue la semana no tenía la más mínima idea, pero no me quejo mucho, a fin de cuentas es el último día de la semana donde ni siquiera los profesores se toman la molestia de ser muy cumplidos con sus clases, los tiempos de recesos se ampliaban de una manera casi ilegal pero nadie se iba a quejar por eso. Por fin los rumores sobre el chico nuevo se habían acabado creo que por fin lo veían como a uno cualquiera de los chicos aunque más de una de las chicas más atrevidas del año ya había sido rechazada "amablemente" por el chico que al parecer no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en verse involucrado en ningún tipo de relación amorosa.

Como era costumbre me encontraba con los chicos a la hora del almuerzo, hoy por extraño que parezca Rosalie y Emmet también llegaron a nuestra mesa, estos dos chicos eran la pareja más famosa de mi salón y que se sentaran con nosotros fue algo extraño, Jasper y Alice también estaban, en definitiva, me sentía como un mal tercio; estar en medio de una pareja y una casi pareja no era lo más agradable que digamos así que preferí solo dejarme llevar por la conversación pero sin prestar mucha atención porque algo me iba a dar si seguía viendo tanta miel frente a mí, son estos los momentos donde un novio sería de gran utilidad pero no hay alguien capaz de soportarme o aún no se atrevía a aparecer.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Meyer :D a quien respeto y admiro mucho por su gran capacidad de haber creado a estos grandes personajes. Yo solo los estoy utilizando para representar un poco mi propia historia...

CAP 3: NUESTRA SEGUNDA CLASE

EDWARD:

El viernes había sido un día bueno pero aun no me hago de amigos cercanos, a los que les hablo con costos los llego a considerar como conocidos. Pero había olvidado lo que el viernes significaba y eso era que el sábado tenía que ir a un curso de ingles que lo único bueno que tiene es esa linda chica nueva que llegó la semana pasada, para mi bien esa es bastante inspiración como para levantarme de la cama y ponerme ropa un poco más presentable que la ocasión anterior pues si con una ropa un poco descuidada la dejé sin aliento hoy la quiero acabar.

BELLA:

Esto de levantarme temprano los sábados luego de toda la semana normal de clases no me sentaba muy bien que digamos, pero recordar al misterioso chico Edward, que Alice no me había dejado olvidar en ningún momento pues toda la noche me envió mensajes sobre que consiguiera su apellido, dirección, instituto y cualquier otra identificación.

Hoy si he llegado apenas a la hora, si hubiera caminado un poco más despacio y habría roto mi récord de asistencia perfecta que mentalmente llevo. Edward se apareció por la puerta tarde nuevamente, pero esta vez venía vestido de una manera que no perdía su línea casual pero se dejaba ver muy bien y otra vez se sentó a mi lado dejándome fría de todo el cuerpo por tan solo tenerlo cerca de mi, pero si había creído que eso sería todo estaba muy perdida me dio un beso en la mejilla en un tipo de saludo, y al sentir lo suave de su piel me sentí completamente en el aire.

EDWARD:

Esta chica en definitiva me estaba divirtiendo, se sonrojaba mucho con apenas que la miraba y trataba de despistarse de una manera que en verdad que no le estaba funcionando porque solo dejaba en evidencia lo nerviosa que se encontraba a cada momento.

Me daba un poco de pena verla tratar de hablar o formar una pequeña oración en inglés, a pesar de que lo podía hablar un poco no es muy buena a la hora de escribirlo y aun no ha hecho amistad con ninguna de las chicas de la clase pero no la culpo en lo más mínimo porque yo mejor que nadie sé como son mis compañeras y que ella no encaja con ellas de ninguna forma. Estoy tan distraído analizándola que casi no me doy cuenta que ella estaba en problemas con una oración que tenía que pasar a tiempo pasado y en serio que le estaba costando creo que si la dejo un poco más su cabeza hubiera explotado y al parecer hacerla enojar no era una idea agradable.

BELLA:

Teníamos un ejercicio de pasar oraciones o frases a tiempo pasado, pero hay una de ellas que me estaba torturando más de lo adecuado y en serio que mi cabeza ya esta a punto de explotar, de la nada sentí como la mano de Edward se colocaba sobre la mía y comenzó a escribir la solución a mi gran problema, mi atención estaba en todo menos en lo que estábamos escribiendo, su mano se sentía fuerte y cálida contra la mía, cuando por fin mi conciencia estuvo de regreso me di cuenta que ya había terminado de escribir la oración pero aun así no soltaba mi mano. No levanté la mirada porque sabía perfectamente que me estaba observando y con un leve susurro pronuncié un: thank you. Para obtener como respuesta apenas una leve sonrisa que dejaba entre ver un tono de burla pero estaba demasiado contenta-distraída como para lograr enfadarme.

Gracias a ese leve toque o momento que tuvimos los dos me armé de valor para preguntarle un poco más sobre él, su apellido es Cullen, vive en una hermosa casa o eso dice él y dijo que como me ve con cara de buena persona me confesó que una de sus más grandes pasiones es tocar el piano. Lo que me dejó completamente perpleja ya que se veía como un chico muy informal como para ser capaz de tocar un piano, entre la conversación se nos fue el tiempo volando e inconscientemente intercambiamos nuestros números.

Al salir me sentí muy feliz, había intercambiado más de una frase coherente con él y eso me bastaba lo suficiente como para tener una sonrisa todo el resto del día. Había quedado de acuerdo con Alice que nos veríamos después de mis clases así que de inmediato me dirigí hacia su casa pero por más que traté de borrar era imposible por tanto me empecé a preparar para el interrogatorio que definitivamente Alice me haría acerca de Edward.

Alice me esperaba en su casa, la cual era grande y muy refinada todavía me peguntaba como era posible que yo fuera su amiga pero aun así la apreciaba demasiado, apenas llegué a la puerta principal Alice ya me esperaba dando pequeños saltitos en verdad que esperaba ansiosa a su "muñeca" para vestirla de mil maneras posibles. Cuando llegué a la puerta me abrazó con mucha fuerza tanta que puedo asegurar que mi espalda sonó pero era reconfortante sentir su abrazo que "suavemente" me devolvió al planeta tierra pues hasta ese momento seguía en el mundo de Edward. Alice no dejo pasar desapercibida mi mirada perdida y no espero ni un segundo en preguntar cómo había sido mi día en el curso y, por más que traté de contener mi sonrisa estúpida, Alice en un giro rápido me lanzó sobre el sofá con una mirada que me obligaba a contarle todos los mínimos detalles que me hacen mantener una sonrisa a pesar de todo.

Cuando terminé de contar lo que había sucedido y los simples y patéticos motivos que me tenían de buen humor Alice esbozó una gran sonrisa en parte alegrándose por mi recién encontrado amor y que gracias a ese Edward yo no pondría ninguna resistencia para ser su muñeca viviente.

Por fin se había acabado mi tarde de tortura aunque es cierto no me borró la sonrisa en lo más mínimo apenas si me sentía cansada. Como siempre Alice me había regalado unos jeans y blusas e incluso unos zapatos de tacón que casi me muero con solo verlos pero ella insistió en que debía aprender a usarlos sobre todo para mostrárselos a Edward porque ahora resulta que todo lo que haga tiene que ser para impresionarlo y sé de antemano que llevarle la contraria a Alice es algo humanamente imposible. Alice como de costumbre me llevó en su auto hasta el frente de mi casa que no se podía comparar ni siquiera un poco con la de ella pero para mí era más que suficiente a pesar de que solo viviera al lado de mi padre cuyo trabajo es ser jefe de policía de Forks.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4: Estas aquí. EDWARD: Hoy no me quería levantar, me sentía demasiado cansado pero tenía que ir al instituto sin ningún pretexto así que sin escapatoria me duche y vestí para salir directo al instituto. Nuevamente en mi auto aparecieron las cero ganas de ir por lo que no me apresure ni un poco pero para mí "dicha" siempre llegué muy temprano. Puse un poco de música antes de salir de mi auto eso haría que el tiempo pasara más rápido, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por completo… Suavemente abrí los ojos y revisé la hora en mi teléfono, ya debería entrar y así lo hice mientras revisaba mi clase, tenía que ir a un laboratorio o algo así pero en verdad que no podía encontrarlo me sentía completamente perdido entre las aulas y los pasillos y para mi desgracia no había nadie a quien pudiera preguntarle, esto se volvía más frustrante cada segundo. De repente aparecieron dos chicas que reconocí casi que de inmediato, era la de cabello corto y la que llevaba el cabello más largo pero recogido en una cola alta, la chica de cabello corto entró en un aula dejando a la otra sola, decidí alcanzarla pues era la única esperanza que tenía para llegar a ese desquiciado laboratorio que me estaba robando la paz, por fin la alcancé y con cuidado de no asustarla ni nada por el estilo toque suavemente su hombro, la chica apenas si se movió y sin pensarlo mucho me dijo: estás perdido ¿qué lugar ocupas? Eso me dejó helado tan obvio era, pero eso no fue lo más impresionante de todo sino su voz que me sonó tan familiar pero no podía reconocer de donde, ahí me di cuenta que aun no había contestado nada y ella al parecer también lo noto debido a que levanto su rostro pero ahora la que se veía afectada era ella, justo ahí la reconocí. BELLA: Cuando levanté mi mirada no lo podía creer todas las posibilidades de que esto sucediera eran tan remotas pero ahora me golpeaban con tal fuerza que me sentí aturdida y ¿cómo no estarlo? Ambos nos mirábamos con cara de asombro ninguno de los dos esperaba esto, ni aquí ni ahora y tampoco era un sueño trague con fuerza y me dije a mí misma tranquila es solo Edward tu compañero nada más ni menos. Él no parecía tener la más mínima intención de romper el silencio tan extraño que se había formado entre nosotros así que para cambiar eso traté de hablarle como él lo había hecho conmigo: Hey, hola chico nuevo ¿qué andas buscando?... Su cara se relajo un poco y me señalo su horario necesitaba el laboratorio de la profesora Rose, y sin querer descubrí que se encontraba en el mismo grado que yo pero en uno de los otros grupos y eso me relajó muchísimo ya que no tendría que lidiar con su mirada ni su perfume tan embriagante. Quería tocarlo y como de todos modos tenía que guiarlo hasta el laboratorio no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad así que sin decir mucho lo tomé del brazo y comencé a llevarlo hasta el laboratorio y en serio que los ratones se le habían comido la lengua porque no dijo ni una palabra aun cuando hizo intentos de hacerlo, se veía un tanto tierno por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque yo por dentro me sentía igual o peor que él. Me dirigí a mi clase con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en mi rostro, aunque también mi estómago se encontraba lleno de mariposas que me dejaban muy en claro las emociones que él causaba en mí y el hecho de tenerlo ahora tan cerca podía a llegar a ser muy contraproducente. Las primeras lecciones fue imposible prestar atención, tanto que no me molestó quedarme sentada sola y la reprimenda del profesor por estar en las nubes, pero si supiera lo hermosa que es esa nube apuesto a que me comprendería, realmente necesitaba hablar con Alice ¡ya! EDWARD: Mi primera y ya estaba completamente distraído y cómo no estarlo, ella justo aquí en mi mismo año, en el otro grupo y justo la persona que se da cuenta que no puedo encontrar ni un miserable laboratorio yo solo, en serio que más me tiene que suceder el día de hoy para hacerme sentir aun más miserable, no importa debo respirar y calmarme seguramente en el recreo la veré o encontraré a alguien para hablar y no desanimarme tanto, aunque no sé tampoco mi siguiente clase pero ahora definitivamente voy a evitar a esas dos chicas pues estoy seguro que para cuando termine el receso la de pelo corto sabrá todo acerca de mí y lo estúpido que soy al no encontrar ni un miserable laboratorio. Acaba de sonar la campana ¡bien! Al parecer el profesor notó mi falta de concentración y decidió no preguntarme nada y me estoy sorprendido de mí mismo y mi modo "automático". Seguí caminando por los pasillos tratando de evadir los pasillos que estaban con muchos estudiantes y claramente para evitarla a ella. Sí, es una actitud infantil pero poco me importa, es simple no la quiero ver ahora y no la veré. 


End file.
